My Middle Name Is Death
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: this story is being re written so untill i get the story were i want it to be it will be on hiatus  i m so sorry
1. prolog

**Full Summary **

**Killer is the code name for a very secret government organization. Killer was created to keep the balance between …well everything. It's recruits are people teens mostly who at some point lost everything important to them. They are trained in all of the most important areas. Combat,(hand to hand as well as Karate and Mixed martial arts) weapons,(and of course how to kill with them) hacking and other technology. They are trained for one year nonstop those who gain skill quickly usually go out on their first opt within there first several months. **

**Bella rose quickly she was the best Killer had ever seen. She went on her first opt after only four months. Three years she stayed she killed she was the best before she found an out. Now she's going back to were it all started. Her hometown Forks, Washington where she was framed for the murder of her father . There she meets the Cullen's for the first time she feels love. But everything is shattered when she decides that Killer can no longer be allowed to ruin peoples lives. After all the time she worked for them she learns that it was them who framed her and know she wants revenge. Her target Killer her mission take Killer down. With out her vampire boyfriend finding out of course…hmm shouldn't be that hard right?**

**A/n ok so this is a story I've been thinking about ever since I started watching Nikita if you watch the show you will notice that my story is similar to it but at the same time its different. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot lines original characters an so on everything that is publicly recognizable belongs to its respective owners. **

**My middle name is Death.**

**Prolog**

My name is Bella and I am a highly trained assassin although technically I m dead I don't exist. Six years ago I was framed for the murder of my father Charlie swan he was Chief of police in a small town called Forks, Washington. I know what your thinking. Framed for murder? Seems farfetched I know. But no I didn't kill my father I loved him very much since my mom hated me and lived in Phoenix with her new husband the oh so perfect Phil. Ugh mental gag. She tried to write me off as crazy and completely capable of killing my own father. It was her fault I had landed in prison her fault I was going to be killed by lethal injection. I had resigned myself to death I no longer tried to get them to see that it wasn't me who killed him. That I didn't know who had really done it. They believed it was me because I had been found covered in his blood holding his dead body in my arms. They pinned me because there was no way anyone else could have done it and no murder weapon could be found. I couldn't tell them were it was, because I didn't know myself. Because I didn't know I was guilty apparently my lack of so called knowledge made me guilty. that's when I gave up when I didn't care anymore that I was going to die and nobody cared.

My life would be insignificant a small blip in amongst the billons of people on this planet. My life had gone in a direction that I could never have foreseen. Never in my worst nightmares had I imagined that I would end up in prison with a death sentence hanging over my head. Of course I should have known that death wouldn't come so easily.

The day I was scheduled to die by lethal injection was January first 2004. I was eighteen years old and I was being put to death. Now this is where it gets weird were things truly went wrong.

The memory of the day I "died" isn't very clear I think I blocked out most of the unpleasant memories of my past. All I know is I should have died that day I can still feel the needles sliding into my skin. The warm sensation that filled my body before turning cold. I went into the darkness that filled my mind willingly. Only to wake up in a prison cell.

He came then he said his name was Daniel and that I was being given a second chance at life. I asked him why only a natural reaction his answer surprised me all though I think scared me would be the more appropriate word. He told me that Bella Swan was Dead and I know belonged to the U.S government. My job was simple train and become the best killing machine that I could. My life was over and I knew they weren't giving me a choice. Bella Swan did die on January first 2004. But me well I was reborn god if only I knew then that my life would end up twice as fucked up as it was then. I m an assassin I kill people I don't know how to do anything else. But Daniel gave me a way out and I took it. I m going home for the first time in almost seven years. Things were going to change I was done killing. Insert sappy music here. I wish I could tell you things were going to be okay….but lets face it life is never okay and mine is about as far from it as the planet Uranus is from the sun. I m not normal I can't be…damn this is going to be some ride, all though I think maybe I'd be better off dead. Awe who am I kidding I like what I do and I like it maybe just a little to much. What can I say My Middle Name is Death.

**A/N so what do you think should I keep going do you want to see more then please review and let me know. I need at least one before I update.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N all right as dictated by my last a/n I asked for at least one review before I updated and I got one. So here is chapter 1. Sorry its not much but writers block is hindering my writing so I thoroughly apologize. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot lines original characters an so on everything that is publicly recognizable belongs to its respective owners. **

**Also for warning there is violence in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Life is unpredictable it never goes where you want it to. I suppose my screwed up life is the reason I m going back to where it all began. I m going home for the first time in almost seven years. I don't know what I will find there. I know that there's really nothing left for me but I cant help it I have to go back. I have to see where they buried Charlie. I have to find the truth that's been alluding me for the past six years. I have to know who killed my father.

I shouldn't have been surprised. I sighed and stood up Charlie's house my house, all though I hadn't stayed there long I 'd been there less than a day when my life went to hell, was the same as when I left it six years ago. All though it was perceptibly more dusty. The smell of old death permutated the air. The wood floor of the living room was still stained with Charlie's blood. I was ready to go I wasn't going to find anything here. That's when I saw it a glint of silver in the dim light of the room. I knelt down and felt under the wooden bookcase. My fingers closed around something small ,cold and smooth. I knew what it was even before I looked at it. It was a bullet casing. How the police had missed this I had no clue. I turned it over in my hands trying to find any Identifying markings. I gasped when I read the engraved word on the side of the casing. KILLER. I felt my hands curl into fists around the casing.

All this time I had worked for them killed for them and from the very beginning I had been set up. I didn't know why but Killer had placed a hit on Charlie. And in the process framed me. Everything was their fault. My fucked up life, my fathers death, my own death. It was all them. And if they could do this to me then they could sure as hell do it to someone else. Hell it was probable that all the recruits or most of them anyway had been tricked forced in to this life of assassination. Black opts that's what we thought we were getting into it's what they told us. Was all of it a god damn lie? Did Killer even work for the U.S government. It was so painstakingly obvious now that they had their own hidden agenda. The leader of Killer the head honcho Paul Marks he was in this for the money my suspicions were finally confirmed. I'd learned early on that not all of are targets made sense the reasons behind there assassinations were never quite right. The targets the leaders of business foreign billionaires, high paying terrorists , we were there hit men. It wasn't about protecting freedom any more I had known this it was why I'd left.

**Flashback April 2007**

**Bella POV**

**The gun was posed in my hand as I knelt on the balcony of my hotel room. In the beautiful Caribbean islands. I was here to kill Wesley Anderson he was the CEO of company that was selling cocaine on the side. He held a sole proprietorship. Meaning that he alone ran the company with out him it would fall apart, and that was what Killer wanted. Anderson used his own products to ship the coke all over the country all over the world. Our guys on the inside had informed us that his biggest buyers and sellers were kids teens most under the age of eighteen. That there most profitable market was the streets of overpopulated American inner cities. These same inside guys had informed us that Anderson would be vacationing here in the islands. Which is what got me here. I was now hanging from the balcony my ankles hooked into the railing the only thing holding me up as I took aim. Of course that's when my target decided to walk out the door.**

"**Damn" I muttered I swung back up on to the balcony time for plan b.**

**I dressed in my most sexual bikini it was red and black. It barley covered anything. But I was trained to not care. I knew my body looked good. It was an assassins most useful weapon it's how we fooled our targets. **

**My target was heading for the hot tub and that's were I would gank him. I had a small knife that I could throw with perfect precision hidden in the left side of my top. **

**I smiled at a male waiter as I grabbed a glass of champagne. I scoped out the place I smiled to myself and I eyed my target. He smiled at me thinking that I was smiling at him I was and I wasn't I had to seem only mildly interested. I knew all of my exits I had gone over several scenarios in my head. I was ready. It was time to make my move I downed my champagne. And smiled wider at my target. He beckoned for me to join him. I swung my hips seductively I was distracting him. I smiled it was working he was fooled. Poor sucker.**

"**can I join you." I pitched my voice low and smiled flirtatiously at him. He nodded oh so eager to meet death I thought sarcastically.**

" **oh please" he smiled and I slid in to the tub next to him. I gestured for a waiter to bring me another drink as I did so I slipped the knife discreetly from top. Poor basted never saw it coming.**

**I swung my blade slicing into his jugular as I cut his throat. Before any one could even blink I was out of the water and racing through the hotel lobby. I should have known than that things never go according to plan.**

"**Freeze Bella." I froze and spun around. There gun aimed at me was Daniel. My mentor my friend.**

"**Daniel what's going on?" asked him sweetly. He smiled.**

" **I m giving you an out." he said smile faltering.**

" **I suggest you take it." I stared for less than a millisecond before I took off. I was free god how wrong I was. **

**End Flashback.**

**A/N sorry for the crap ending but I couldn't decide how to continue after the flashback I also got a review so I needed to update as promised. Now if u want to see chapter two I needed at least two updates. **

**Review if you want more and thank you for reading.**

**Sam M**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n ok so as promised I got 2 reviews so here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot lines original characters an so on everything that is publicly recognizable belongs to its respective owners. **

**Warning this chapter contains violence and bad language and some adult themes..**

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

My decision was made I had to take Killer down. I knew that my boyfriend Edward. Would wonder were I disappeared to in the middle of the night and as much as loved him I couldn't worry about that my cause was to important. I suppose your wondering how an assassin landed a guy. With out having to threaten him. It was really a rather interesting meeting maybe not as romantic as I would have licked but it was almost laughable how we met no that's not right. I can't really explain I m just happy to have met him…

**Flashback December 31 2008 new years bar in Seattle, W**

**Bella POV**

It was new years eve and I was just happy to be able to sit here in this bar and drink to the new year it had been a year since I left Killer. I'd been living on the rode not staying in one place to long to scared that my freedom would be short lived and Killer would force me to come back or kill me. I had Daniel to thank he'd left me a quarter of a million dollars. In an offshore account it wasn't traceable as far as I knew and if it was then I'd have been found by now. But back to the bar scene not something I ever pictured myself doing by the way. I had finally decided that I would get a more permanent place of residence. Something other than crappy motels. I'd posted an add on the bars bulletin bored stating that I was looking for a room to rent. It was then that five large white males who were also very drunk. Decided that I should go home with one of them. They began to fight and I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer stupidity. Of these men. I took all five down easy I few broken noses and knees to the groin later. They all lay flat on the floor. I should have been paying more attention as I walked away heading back to my seat at the bar and my glass of tequila rose. But I was cocky confident that none of them would be getting up anytime soon. I was dead wrong well not completely none of them had gotten up but one of the drunken imbeciles was packing heat. He shot me in the thigh. I didn't scream but my face twisted into a pissed smile.

"that all you got" I spat before kicking him in the temple. He wouldn't be shooting me again any time soon. No I didn't kill him but I sure as hell wanted to. Corse that's when all hell broke loose people screaming and me strapped to a gurney heading for St. Joes memorial hospital. I fucking hate hospitals. Also I have no records I m dead to the world remember this should be so much fun. I thought sarcastically. Also ambulances are small and cramped I felt like I was suffocating. One of the paramedics told me his name was John and he asked how much my leg hurt. I laughed and he looked startled.

"M'am you were shot and your telling me it doesn't hurt." he asked stunned.

"no sir it doesn't " I grinned. Remembering all of the injuries I'd received over the years and Killer's pain resistance training. I literally felt no pain my body was so well accustomed to it that I barley noticed it. The EMT just stared.

"no morphine then I'll take it." I grimaced and laughed.

"ugh morphine's is fucking awful man." he didn't say anything else after that he mainly focused on stopping the bleeding in my leg.

I groaned as the rolled me into the emergency room. Not in pain but in annoyance. I did not know what I was going to give these people the only thing I had was my drivers license which was using a false name. I was claiming to be 22 and my name was Isabella Lynn Anderson. I'd borrowed my last targets last name. It was my way of saying your dick sorry I killed you not that sorry though since I stole your last name. I smiled at my stupid thoughts. The doctors looked at me like I was crazy. I m guessing my oh so good friend the EMT told them about my refusal of morphine and how I told him my wound didn't hurt. Although I felt weak from loss of blood I felt no pain. One Dr. stood out from the rest he was tall blond and had these weird golden eyes that were strangely beautiful. They didn't bother hooking me up to an iv after I told them if they tried to stick me with a needle full of crap I'd kick there asses.

After a bit of rushed conversation I was left alone with the blonde Dr. who introduced himself as Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"I have to get the bullet out weather you take morphine or something else is up to you but I have to get it out before you lose more blood. I grinned and pointed at my leg.

"just dig the damn thing out Doc. It wont hurt just patch me up and be done with it." he stared at me a perplexed look on his face. He most likely thought I was batshitcrazy. Honestly with my life as screwed up as it was I was surprised I wasn't. Ok maybe I m a small part crazy.

"if your sure" he asked eyebrows raised in question.

"dude just do it will ya" he stared at me for a second before he started snipping off my jeans. He watched me for any sign of discomfort or pain as he dug into my wound. I felt him moving felt the cool metal but I felt no pain. When he finally fished the bullet out and wiped off the blood. He moved to place it in a container.

"hold up doc, I want to look at it." I gave him no room for refusal I sat up and swiftly snatched the bullet from his fingers he stared at me shocked at my actions. I laid back down. Pointed to my leg and told him to stitch me up, he simply nodded and got to work as I studded the bullet. I had to be sure I hadn't been found out and that this wasn't Killer trying to get at me. It wasn't and I sighed in relief. The bullet was unmarked and clearly from a 40 caliber. I tossed it with cold precision. Onto the Doc's tool table. His eyes flickered to mine and I grinned. He shook his head and finished stitching my leg. When he was done he bandaged the wound .

"you were very lucky this wasn't more serious" he told me a very odd look on his face. I dismissed the look as weird doctor behavior. Grinning I stood up and shook his hand.

"well its good that you were able to fix me up " I told him honestly. He smiled.

"if you don't mind my asking how exactly did you end up with a bullet in your leg?'' I laughed.

"Bar fight gone wrong" I told him sheepishly. He stared at me wide eyed.

"you got shot in a bar fight?" he asked disbelief clear in his voice. I laughed again.

"well you see when five drink guys offer you a place to stay and then start fighting over you things go wrong." I told him grinning wickedly.

"you need a place to stay?" he asked I nodded.

"temporarily till I can get my own place. I plan on renting a room for now." he smiled and whatever was going on inside his head I was sure glad I didn't know. He seemed to be thinking really hard underneath that smile.

"well I believe my wife just finished renovating the spare room in our home. Maybe you would like to stay with us and our kids. That way I can make sure that leg heals properly,." I froze he seemed awful young to be married and have kids, but at the same time he seemed older than he looked. I thought about it for a moment it sounded like a good deal but did I really want to intrude on to their whole happy family thing. I shook my head I could try it one night couldn't hurt. They didn't need to know me as anyone other than Bella Lynn Anderson simple normal small town chick. I nodded.

" I'd like to take you up on your offer." I said smiling gratefully ate him. He smiled back and took out a small cell phone.

"let me call my Son Edward he works here as well. He's an RN." he spoke as he looked at his phone. I simply nodded vaguely wondering how old the Doc. Really was if his son worked her as an RN. I listened to both ends of the conversation able to hear clearly what was said. Having been trained to pick up on the quietest of sounds.

"Everything all right Carlisle?" came a melodic voice,

"oh every things just fine Son could you please come down to the ER ward c." he asked.

"Sure be there in a minute." the melodic voice answered. He hung up the phone. Suddenly realizing that I was covered in blood and my cloths were torn I didn't really care personally but I had to pretend to be normal right?

"ugh Doc." I asked. He looked up at me seeming to realize the same thing I did.

"let me see if I can find some spare scrubs or something for you to change into." I smiled and nodded my thanks as he left the room. Not even a full two minutes passed before he was back. I couldn't help but find that odd. I'd been trained in Black opts and modern day James bond shit. I trusted no one and I found a lot of things odd or suspicious I was trained to notice the things that didn't quite fit. He smiled as he approached he was carrying a small duffel bag.

"it seems my daughter Alice left this in my office I m sure she wont mind and there should be something in here that will fit." I nodded pushing my suspicions to the back of my mind for later scrutiny. He pointed me towards a bathroom. Were I washed up in the sink. I striped off my ruined clothes and dug throw the bag till I found something in my size or close to it. All that was there unfortunately that would fit were those annoying sweater dresses. Begrudgingly I slipped a black one on. Luckily my leather knee high boots hadn't been damaged I put them back on. Looked my self over in the mirror. Shook my head at my reflection and exited the bathroom where I found myself in a handsome strangers arms.

**End Flashback**

I sighed as I walked out of Charlie's house none of my family new that id come here. I'd told them I simply wanted to take a drive. Seeing as your probably confused let me explain. It wasn't long after I moved into the Cullen's house that Edward and I started dating. It wasn't long after that when I found out they were vampires. I d caught them hunting and they confessed. His brothers and sisters became my brothers and sisters his parents became my parents. I finally knew what it felt like to have a family. I hated not telling them the truth. I guess I was lucky since none of their vampire gifts could affect me. Edward couldn't read my thoughts his brother Jasper couldn't influence my emotions and his sister Alice couldn't see my future. Apparently some vampires were talented. So they were unaware that I was anything but what I told them I was. I kind of liked the idea of being immortal. After a year of dating Edward proposed. I couldn't believe that I was engaged and to an amazingly hot vampire no less. That's not what drew me to him don't get me wrong it helped but that's not quite what got the ball rolling. It was his sense of regard for human life that drew me in and from there on out I couldn't not love him. We were set to be married in a month after our year long engagement. After the honey moon I would be changed. ugh if I live that long that is. I was happy so happy but of course nothing truly lasts. Before I joined Edward in forever I had to take Killer out of the picture, and then I had to tell Edward who I really was, and hope he didn't tell me to get the Fuck out. Ugh why couldn't I just have a good happy normal life. Oh I know why cause as usual my middle name is death.

**A/N ok so you asked for more and I gave you more. Hope you liked this chapter. As the chapters increase I will request more reviews as this is chapter 2 I ask for three reviews before I update. If you have any thoughts or suggestions I m always open to creative criticism.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam M**


	4. authers note

**A/N ok people so listen up if you are reading the story my middle name is death. Then**** you'll know about the last a/n of my most recent chapter in which I asked for three reviews before I would update. As of late I have received no reviews so until l a get at least one I'm not going to update. Maybe I'm being mean but I have four other stories that I'm working on as well as school work and my own stories that don't pertain to fanfic. So if you really like this story please review or I might just stop wrighting it. I just want to know if you want more that's all I am asking.**

**Sincerely **

**Sam m**


	5. an 2

**A/n hey awsome readers i m sorry if i got all grumpy on you with my last update. but thanks to some encoraging reviews i will be updating as soon as i possibly can i just had homecoming and have been really busy but i promise i will update all of my stories soon as i can. you guys are all so great for reading my stuff.**

**sincerly**

** Sam m**


	6. chapter 3

**A/n ok so thanks to some awesome reviewing and inspiration from Danone you know who you are this is my way of thanking you, here is the next chapter Hope every one enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot lines original characters and so on everything that is publicly recognizable belongs to its respective owners. **

**Warning this chapter contains violence and bad language and some adult themes…**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

My body ran like a well-oiled machine. I could move flawlessly. I was the best weapon Killer ever produced and now I was going to take them down. I told Edward that I had to go visit a dyeing family member. He had wanted to go with me but I had talked him out of it. I knew that there was no way he could see through my charade when I told him that I needed to do this alone I'm sure he was suspicious especially since I had told them I didn't have much family that I still had contact with but the lies were easy enough to fabricate, even if I hated lying to him. It hurt being away from him. But this separation if only temporary was necessary so long as Killer was in the picture I would never truly be free. Laying low was getting old I yearend to be able to tell Edward all of my secrets. Did I want him to know that I was at heart a ruthless killer? A trained assassin did I want to see the anger the rejection in his eyes. No I did not but I hate lying to him things had to change.

After weeks of recon I found out that Killer was set to take out a drug lord in Mexico. Apparently from my inside sources Paul had been hired by a Dmitri Santiago to take out his competition. Dmitri himself was a drug lord. So now Killer was working for drug lords I'll bet the recruits don't know this hell I doubt Daniel who is second in command of Killer doesn't even know. Paul had become dirty and I was going to make him watch as his precious organization was ripped apart. My first task was to let Killer know that I was out for blood. This is why I planned on stopping this up and coming assassination. You all most likely are wondering how I know what's going on inside of killer. Well I have a sister did I forget to mention that I'm sorry. Any way I have a sister her name is Kaylynn she is my twin sister we are nothing alike being that we are not identical but fraternal. Shortly after my "death" Kay was taken by killer as well, she is just as skilled as I am when it comes to combat and killing. It's apparently what us Swans do best. When I got out she stayed I think she knew back then that killer was responsible for the death of our father and she wanted to get revenge just as I did. Now that we had proof, it took us almost seven years to find it but we got it. Since my discover we have been working carefully to plan things out all though we mostly play by ear. She is my intelligence my inside man or woman I should say, and together we are going to take killer down. We are going to tear it apart from the inside out.

**Several hours' later undisclosed location in Mexico**

**Bella POV**

I took a private plane into Mexico and now the real work has begun.

My sister has informed me that the hit will take place tonight at midnight as a man by the name of Hassel Gregoravhich in other words a god damn Russian drug lord dealing meth and coke in Mexico city streets, lands in Mexico. No wonder Santiago wants him off of his turf. The guy isn't very discrete if you ask me. It was all too easy to pinpoint the place where his plane was set to land. Said plane was loaded with at least 2.5 million dollars' worth of coke and meth. I wasn't entirely sure about that but the amount of cargo on the plane could only be his supply.

I watched from an abandon watch tower as the plane landed I wasn't the only one her of course two agents from Killer were a level below me hidden in the staircase. They were armed with sniper rifles the latest additions of course complete with night vision and heat seeking appendages. My gun was much more hmm high powered classy maybe, maybe not, but it was big. It wasn't really a gun but in fact the latest grade a technology in missile firing weaponry. It was a new toy that I had been itching to try out. I aimed for the ass end of the plane. I squeezed the trigger and released. I let out a wicked laugh as the missile sailed through the night air. The explosion was defining. The flames exploded towards the sky. At this point the two agents below me must have realized I was here. I could her them racing up the rickety stairs. I grinned and pulled out my tranquilizer gun. I was fully aware that the two agents about to discover me were most likely young very young as most killer agents were. Like I was I wasn't about to kill two kids who really had no choice in the jobs they were doing. I quickly slung my missile launcher across my back and rolled into a crouch as I waited for the two agents to reach me. For a brief second before they came rushing in I wondered what Edward would think if he could see me right now. Dressed in knee high leather boots tight black pants a tight black beater and leather jacket. Gun poised in my hand ready to fire, and a sly grin on my face. I let out a shaky laugh imagining how pissed he'd be that I was in such a dangerous situation, course he didn't know that I was a trained assassin now did he? I smiled wider as I shot the two agents in the neck with my tranquilizer gun. This was going to be a fun night. After checking to make sure the agents were out I myself raced down the rickety staircase. As I neared the bottom I could her Hassel's security team and heading up I groaned and pulled out my real gun the one with actual bullets and I leaned over the railing as they entered I began firing I took three down as soon as they walked through the door they were armed with ak-47's. I groaned as five more came barreling in. I shot each of them in the head before they could attempt to shoot me. I groaned as seven more tried to get in to the entry way at once. "idiots" I muttered. As I pulled a magazine from my belt and reloaded my gun. By this point I was shooting and dodging trying to stay poised on the stairs and dodge there fire. I was to fast for them of course and I managed to shoot several of them and race down the stairs I grabbed an ak-47 as I walked out I opened fire. Ten men fell at my feet. And I continued to fire at the security guys before I reached my rental car and sped off towards my plane back to the states. I guess it always comes back to the one simple fact that its kill or be killed especially when fighting against a team that is much bigger than yours. I suppose we can just blame the usual and life circumstances oh and the simple fact that my middle name is death. I smiled as I drove away the men still trying to shoot at me. I was just glad that this dumbass drug lord picked an air field with security cameras. Killer would get the message I was coming and they were in for a rude awakening.

**A/n ok so I hope you liked it please review and let me in on your thoughts I m not Edward so I can't read your minds. LOL until next time **

_**Sam m**_


	7. sneak peak and authers note

**Important authors note.**

**Hey fan fiction universe i have a special announcement if you live in Ohio near the lake county area or even if you don't a very dear friend of mine recently lost everything in a house fire her and her three kids have nothing. but whatever we have been able to acquire so far. I can't stress enough how much it would mean if you made some kind of donation whether it be clothing toys or simple houses hold items. or to just wish us luck and hope that the news interview done on channel five news will help us to get what we need. If you want to know more or wish to ask questions please send me a pm. it would mean so much.**

**Sincerely Sam**

Also I apologize for not updating in so long between school and my family I haven't had much time to focus on my writing but I promise that updates for all of my stories will be coming as soon as I can get them put up. I'm working hard at everything and I hope to update within the next week. To all of you reading this I can't express how much it means to me that you care enough to read my stuff and that you want more. So from the bottom of my heart thank you to all of my readers. An as an act of good faith here is a sneak peek at the next chapter of My Middle Name is Death

**Sneak peak **

**Chapter 4**

The next few days after that were uneventful, Edward called to see how things were going and once more I lied to him telling him that I would be here longer than expected. I hated lying to him. He was everything to me, but I couldn't risk him getting involved with Killer. There was no doubt in my mind that they were now aware of my attack in Mexico. It had also been on every international news station. None of them had been able to get video of me. Most were calling it an act of terrorism. At that I had to laugh. Yeah I m a big bad terrorist all right, a terrorist who blew up a drug lord. Yes, it is certainly laughable.

A small smile crept across my face I was currently in my rented loft. In the middle of downtown New York City, the loft was bare really it was one large spacious room, with a small bathroom and kitchen off to the side. The walls were bare and derelict. I wasn't going to be here long at least I hoped I wouldn't be. I sighed and rolled off of my leather sofa. My computer was beeping alerting me to the fact that someone was trying to contact me. It was most likely my sister Kaylynn. I clicked on the link that would allow for us to IM each other without risk of being traced. An electronic voice began reading the email to me as I walked around stripping off my night cloths and getting dressed for the day.

"They know it was you. They have agent's searching for you, and Daniel is in charge of the search." I smiled so I was right.

"Do they have any leads as to where I might be located?" I asked knowing that the computer would transfer my spoken words into written ones. The voice spoke again.

"No they are clueless." I laughed.

"Good. Do you have anything else for me?" I asked.

"yes." Was her reply.

"and?" I questioned simply.

"Killer is targeting a family of seven members last name Cullen."

**OK so there you have it. **


End file.
